Dcolemanh's Trivia on Saved From Scrap and Other Stories Version.
Here is a trivia on Saved From Scrap and Other Stories by Dcolemanh's version. Episodes Saved From Scrap (George Carlin) *The scene opens where Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, Beatrice, Percy, his mail cars and caboose, and Gordon, his green and yellow coach, Connor's coach, Caitlin's coach, and other green and yellow coach, go around the yard, puffing back and forth. *As Edward, collecting six freight cars of scrap, decides to rescue Trevor, he meets the Vicar, who saved Trevor and gets him up and running. *Edward, hauling a green coach, a dark red coach, and light red coach, passes Trevor hauling a hay cart. A New Friend For Thomas (George Carlin) *The scene opens where Edward, hauling the Breakdown Train and a caboose, picks up and takes Trevor to meet Thomas pulling two flatcars and a caboose. *As the workmen couple to Trevor's flatcar to the caboose and Thomas and his two flatcars, the two set off to the harbour and clean up the mess. *Later, as Thomas brings Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice to meet Trevor bringing the children, Thomas, coupled to the three flatbeds and a caboose, pulls Trevor back and cheers him up as he promises to see him again if he can. Better Late Than Never (George Carlin) *The scene opens where Michael is crossing the bridge, hauling a green and yellow coach, and Toad the Breakvan, and as Henry, hauling two dark red coaches, two light red coaches, and a caboose, follows, Edward follows, hauling Rocky, an ice cream van, a log wagon, and a caboose. *Thomas puffs away, hauling Annie and Clarabel, but arrives at the station, then leaves. *James arrives, hauling a freight train, before Thomas leaves and picks up and takes Bertie's passengers home safely. Tenders & Turntables (George Carlin) *The scene opens where Gordon, hauling two green and yellow coaches, passes Henry running light engine. *James shunts three red coaches, and as Henry picks up another green and yellow coach, Clarabel, and Annie, Gordon goes onto the turntable. *As Gordon leaves, hauling his green and yellow coach, Connor's coach, Caitlin's coach, and another green and yellow coach, Thomas chuffs away, hauling Annie and Clarabel. *When Gordon runs tender first, James passes by, hauling three red coaches, while Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel, leave. Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Percy, hauling three coaches, goes over the yard, and brings some express coaches to Knapford station. *As Thomas passes by, hauling Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice, Percy and Duck set off together. *As Duck shunts some coaches into Knapford station, Gordon, with his green and yellow coach, a red coach, Henrietta, Clarabel, and a red caboose, and Henry, hauling a green and yellow coach, Connor's coach, Annie, and Caitlin's coach. *Sir Topham Hatt's line 'Stop that noise!' is played by the Things Upstairs' voice from The Trap Door. *Sir Topham Hatt's other line 'QUIET!' is replaced and played by Dr. Robotnik's 'SILENCE!' from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog when the three engines hiss angrily. Percy Proves A Point (Ringo Starr-US) *The scenes opens where Percy, hauling three freight cars and a caboose, as he passes Toby, Henrietta, three boxcars, and a caboose departing until Thomas arrives. *As Percy, hauling four freight cars and a caboose, sees Harold in the airfield, Harold takes off into the sky. *Percy collects five freight cars and a caboose and starts off and races Harold to the wharf. Thomas’ Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, six freight cars, and a caboose puff along the line with Toby, Henrietta, and nine freight cars following. *Thomas, wearing his snowplough, and Toby, Henrietta, and a caboose save Mrs. Kyndley, along with Percy and Terence. Thomas & The Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *The scene opens where Thomas, hauling Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice, passes by. *At Knapford station, James speeds through the station with a freight train, while Gordon pulls into the station, hauling two green and yellow coaches and Clarabel. *As Thomas, with a flatcar and a caboose, arrives and leaves, passing Edward, hauling a freight train, he races off to collect the missing christmas tree, and when collecting it, he crashes into a snow drift, but is saved by Donald and Douglas, who take him back home. Category:Dcolemanh